Harry and Ginny
by Josie Moore
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts is all over, Harry takes some time to be with the love of his life.


**Ginny and Harry**

Harry clutched his wand tightly; a massive smile on his face and a sense of freedom that he knew would not fade any time soon. As he walked back through the familiar maze of corridors in which he had grown up in, had so many memories in, he could not help but lovingly gaze at every painting, every door, and continue to try and process what had happened over the past few hours. He pressed his face against a cool stone pillar, feeling an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment.

Just then, he caught sight of a familiar red head of hair. Ginny. She walked up to him slowly; her face serene, her eyes still slightly blotched with tears. He stood up and held out his arms, embracing her and squeezing her tight, loving the feeling of her warm body against his. He'd missed this so much… and now…

Ginny looked up and then he was kissing her, their lips intertwined, her warm breath mingling with his, tongues brushing, his fingers running through her hair. Harry couldn't help but to get lost in the moment, the feeling of her lips, and her tiny frame wrapped around his. Ginny broke off.

'Harry…'

Harry didn't want to stop doing what he'd been craving for so long. He looked deep into Ginny's eyes.

'Harry, I don't know what to feel right now. I love you so much. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Sad that Fred's gone, but so happy that you're here and you're with me finally, and it's all over.'

'Well maybe Fred would've wanted us to be happy. Screw that, he definitely would've wanted us to be happy.' Harry tenderly brushed a tear off Ginny's cheek, ignoring the fact that his eyes were welling up too. 'Ginny, I love you. More than I ever thought possible. When I-'He broke off, unable to hold back his emotion. Ginny kissed his cheek, and they held each other, shoulders trembling, then Harry continued.

'When I died… I just thought… I'll never get to be with her. I'll never get to hold her again.' He broke off as Ginny kissed him again, her kisses growing harder, and more intense. She pressed her lips against him with more pressure, more urgency, then stopped.

'Harry, I want to. I really do. Maybe we should seize the moment. That's the kind of thing that Fred would have done.' He kissed her, then ducked and kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs round his waist, arms grasped tightly around his neck. He picked her up and carried her up the staircases. He knew they'd be alone for a while due to the loud shouts emanating from the great hall. When they got to the fat lady there was no mention of "password?" She just simply allowed them through, a gigantic smile on her face.

They ran up to the top floor bedroom, hands locked, giggling, and jumped onto the bed that Harry had known so well over the past 7 years. Then he was undressing her, kissing her all over, embracing every bit of her, from her collarbone to the soft curves of her hips, and her beautiful breasts. He dipped his head between her legs and allowed his tongue to explore, tasting and feeling, allowing her moans of pleasure to spur him on as he got more and more excited.

Then she took off his jeans, and pulled him in close to her. 'I want you.' She whispered, as she kissed him. He slowly entered her, so excited, so amazed that this moment had come. They thrusted with passion, moaning and shouting in delight as they reached climax. Harry felt an explosion of passion unlike anything he'd ever dreamt of, fireworks going off in his head, a feeling of happiness spreading over his whole body, and then it was over.

He kissed Ginny softly, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He held her close, and listened to her heart beat, gazing out of the window at the grounds outside, not quite believing where he was and what had just happened to him.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you too.' She whispered back, and then turned to face him. He stroked her face gently, still smiling.

'What does this mean then? For us?'

'I'd say that it means you're probably stuck with me forever Potter.'

'Forever? But... that's not long enough.'

She smiled, and kissed him on the nose.

'Harry, I still don't know whether to be happy or sad. It's just… I feel terrible for being so happy, and I'm still so upset about Fred, and everyone else, but…'

'It's ok to be upset. I'm upset. But if I've learnt anything throughout this whole journey, it's that friendship and love outweighs everything else. Fred gave his life so that everyone else could live theirs to the full. So let's do that. Let's honour his memory.'

Ginny kissed him.

'Although he'd probably want to strangle me for what I just did to you.'

Ginny laughed.

'Don't know what Ron's going to say about this.'

'Ah he'll be fine; him and Hermione are probably…'

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Ok, whoops, sorry, not a great mental picture, let's err…'

He kissed Ginny again, already addicted to the taste of her lips.

'Let's just stay here for a bit. You and me. Away from all the noise downstairs.'

She nodded, and he held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go again.


End file.
